Harley and Ivy
| season = 1 | number = 47 | image = File:Harley_and_Ivy_TC.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = January 18, 1993 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker Lolita Ritmanis (uncredited) Michael McCuistion (uncredited) Peter Davidson (uncredited) | previous1 = The Laughing Fish | next1 = The Mechanic | previous2 = The Mechanic | next2 = Shadow of the Bat Part I }} Harley and Ivy is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for being the first episode to introduce the idea of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy becoming partners in crime and good friends. "Harley and Ivy" was the 56th produced episode and the 47th episode aired. Synopis After a failed heist, a frustrated Joker boots Harley Quinn from his gang and in an attempt to prove her worth to the Clown Prince of Crime, Harley goes solo on her own crimes. This path eventually leads her to form a partnership with fellow criminal Poison Ivy. The success of Harley and Ivy as the new "queens of crime" doesn't go unnoticed by The Joker, or Batman, both of whom set out to stop the amazing duo for their own personal reasons. Little do they know, no man can stop Harley and Ivy. Plot Harley Quinn drives the Jokermobile with Joker in the backseat, while Batman chases them in the Batmobile. Batman gets close to them and Joker yells at Harley to turn in the next corner, even when she tries to warn him about that move. Harley turns as she was told, causing the car to careen down a construction hill. Joker is angry at Harley for not telling him about the street, despite the fact that she wanted to. Joker asks Harley for a gun and she hands it to him, but when Joker pulls the trigger, a "Bang" flag comes out of it, causing Joker to be even angrier at Harley. Batman uses a batclaw incorporated in the batmobile to get a hold on the rear of the jokermobile and Harley uses a button to release the rear of the car, which allows them to get away, leaving Batman behind. At their hideout, Joker complains about their attempt at stealing a valuable diamond because of the presence of Batman and Harley's incompetence. Joker's henchmen are laughing at him and the way Harley tries to make fun of the situation making Joker so mad that he kicks Harley out. Defiantly, Harley decides to pull the original heist she planned herself and heads off to the Gotham Museum of Natural History to steal the Harlequin Diamond. Harley manages to sneak inside the Museum and using her gymnastic abilities, she is able to pass the laser detectors. Harley starts to cut the crystal in which the diamond is being held with caution, but the Museum alarm is triggered by someone stealing from the botanic area of the museum. Harley decides that she doesn't need to be careful, so she breaks the crystal and gets on her way to the exit along with the other thief. As it turns out, the person that triggered the alarm is Poison Ivy and she finds herself trapped at the exit, as the Gotham City Police Department arrive and block the door. Harley catches up with Ivy and together, they incapacitate the police officers, making enough time for them to reach Ivy's car and get away with the loot. Ivy takes Harley to her hideout located in an abandoned housing development built over a toxic waste dump, where she administrates a vaccine to make Harley immune to any kind of toxic and poison. Harley and Ivy start their reign of crime by looting from the men's-only Peregrinators Club, where they use some of Ivy's altered plants to tie all the people inside while they loot the trophy room. Then, they steal from banks and jeweleries with great success, much to Officer Montoya's contempt. This events cause the press to call them the "New Queens of Crime" and of couse drawing Batman's attention. One certain night, the girls destroy a car from some guys that where harassing them and Batman analyzes the crime scene, picking up a trace of soil in the ground. At their hideout, Harley and Ivy are having dinner, but Harley feels down because she misses Joker. Meanwhile, Joker's hideout has become a mess, the hyenas haven't been fed and Joker isn't able to find his own clothes. Joker asks his henchmen about Harley's whereabouts and they show him the latest newspaper, much to Joker's surprise. At that moment in the Batcave, Batman analyzes the police records on Harley and Ivy but can't find a connection that might lead him to them. His only clue is the piece of soil he found earlier and upon analyzing it, he deduces by the compounds of the soil that they should be in a toxic environment and thus, Alfred suggests Bruce to take a new mask-cowl designed for toxic places. Harley calls the Joker from Ivy's place and Joker is able to trace the call. When Ivy asks Harley who was she talking to, Harley says that it was a wrong number. At that moment, Batman breaks inside their place, wearing the mask-cowl and tells the girls to surrender, but instead, Ivy drops one of her plants at Batman's feet and it tangles Batman with vines that sprout from it. The girls take Batman outside and chain him to a table before dropping him into a chemical waste pit. As soon as they are done, they realize that there is someone inside the house and they enter it with caution, while Batman manages to free himself from the trap and reaches the surface, taking some time to recover from the effort. Joker is inside Ivy's house with his two henchmen and waiting for the girls. Hayley is overjoyed to see him but she gets anxious when Joker starts taking all their money and loot and then he attacks Ivy with his laughing gas. However it doesn't work on Ivy due to her natural immunity to toxics and she knocks the Joker and his henchmen to the ground before taking Harley with her to her car in which they get away from the place. Batman recovers and is attacked by Joker's henchmen. He gets rid of them and then Joker himself starts shooting at Batman. Batman tells him to stop as they are in a toxic waste dump and the whole place might explode, but the Joker doesn't listen and keeps shooting, causing the place to explode. Batman saves the Joker from a certain death and the clown is knocked unconscious. Using a remote control, Batman calls the Batmobile, places the Joker inside and drives away from there, while the place burns in flames. Harley and Ivy are too far ahead for Batman to catch and they remark how no man can catch them. At that moment, a well aimed shot at the wheel of their car forces them to stop an they are placed under arrest by Officer Reneé Montoya, a woman. Some time later in Arkham Asylum, Joker is in his cell looking through the window and he rants and raves that this is the last time he allows women to join a gang he puts together. Harley is hopeful that she and her "puddin'" can still work things out and Ivy responds by throwing mud in Harley's face. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Joker Episodes Category:Poison Ivy Episodes Category:Harley Quinn Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes